Remembering Troy
by charlenerennie7
Summary: I am sorry for The Bully story. It should he been a remeberence of Troy Bolton. Ignore the writing on top of it, but I think this story should get a review. I am sorry Wildcats2016. I know it should have been Remembering Troy story and here it is.


Gabriella was picked on until she fainted and went into a coma, then she couldn't remember and now she does. It was the day everything started to fall into it's place. Gabriella woke up and realised that Troy had dropped by in Forks to see. but she wasn't allowed to see him. Or to go anywhere near him,

"I just to talk to Gabriella to see if she had remembered me from school." Troy said and broke through and went upstairs to her room. Troy had waited enough of being away from her, but then she told him. That he had to stay away from her, because Edward was there protecting her from him. Troy went downstairs and droved back to Albuqueque to be with Sharpay his girlfriend.

"Gabriella's 18th birthday is coming up." Her dad notified to Alice, Esme and Carlisle, before they went to the Cullen house.

"We know, Mr. Montez." They said before getting back into the car once again to go back home. Carlisle shouted up to Gabriella's window and told Edward to stay with her.

"Edward, your gonna have to stay with her for the entire night." Carlisle shouted up to the open window, then Edward shouted back down to him and said.

"I know, Carlisle." Edward yelled down to him and Carlisle got into the car and sat next to his wife. Edward went out to hunt and Gabriella watched as he goes.

He didn't tell her his a secret. He was a vampire and he was going to tell her before the wedding. Troy had gone back to Albuqueque, then he realised that Gabriella had fallen in love with the guy. He finally saw Edward. Gabriella had nothing to do with him any more. That day Gabriella could not remember him from East High.

"I am glad that he went back to Albuqueque." Mr. Montez told Carmen and he walked her to the door.

"I know you are happy that he went back to Albuqueque." Carmen said and droved herself back home to her daughter, she was to marry Mr. Montez.

* * *

When Carlisle got home he decided to pay Sharpay a visit and talk with her about Gabriella, but he couln't because Gabriella had been his daughter-in-law. She was going to live with him forever. Esme had asked Alice to Un-invite Troy to the wedding. They decided to deliever the massage to the Bolton family telling them that Troy was no longer invited.

"Troy, we got a letter here and it's for you, the Cullen's sent it to us." His mum said firmly to her son.

"What? They un-invited me to the wedding." Troy said shockingly to his mother. He ran into his bedroom and phoned Chad up, then told him the sad news.

"Chad, I am no longer invited to the wedding." He notified on the phone to Chad.

"I was invited to the wedding and I to be honest, that Gabriella doesn't want you at the wedding." Chad said down the phone line to Troy. Chad knew what he meant.

"So, Gabriella doesn't want me at the wedding?" He cried on the phone and Chad hang up on him because his mother had told him to go to bed. His mum kissed him goodnight. Troy had to stay up figure out why Troy wasn't invited to the wedding.

Gabriella called Troy's mobile phone and he answered it.

"Troy, I am glad that your not going to be at the wedding, because a birdie told me that you were seeing Sharpay." She realised that she said his name, but that doesn't mean she remembered him.

"Oh, I noticed." He said crossly down the phone and, then she hung up on him.

"Edward, I truly don't remember him at all." She said notifying him and walked up to the window. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips filling her with joy.

"I know, you don't, but why did you say you remembered him?" Edward asked questioning her with a confused look upon his face, before carrying her to bed.

"I didn't mean to say I remember him." She told him and she fell fast asleep on him.

* * *

The next back in Albuqueque Troy had walked up to his locker and looked at Gabriella's picture, but Sharpay was going to remove Gabriella's picture. So, that he could forget about her.

"Sharpay, I am glad I have you in my life." He said and it stunned her. He kissed her on the lips, then he walked her straight to class. Chad saw his basketball friend hanging around with Sharpay.

"Troy, can I talk to you?" Chad asked walking out of the classroom and Miss. Durbus let the two of them talk outside. Chad walked into the boys toilets. So, that no-one could hear him talking to Troy.

"Since when are you hanging around with Sharpay?" Chad realised that Troy had become a jerk, Chad really thought that Troy was his friend, but he hadn't really been a good friend, it happened after Gabriella left for Forks. Troy had forgot about his mates and team mates, but he was forever hanging around with Sharpay Evans. Troy and Chad had been brothers since pre-school, but Troy had forgotten Gabriella that day. Ever since she couldn't remember him.

"Because I'm heart broken." He said with a smirk and Chad found that hard to believe.

"Well, that is not what I see when your with Sharpay." Chad said walking away from him to go back and join the class. Troy was left all alone in the boys toilet and he started to think deep down.

He thought to himself: What have I done to deserve this? He questioned himself before believing that he had loved Sharpay. He truly realised that he wasn't heart broken.

He walked in to class silently and gazed over at Sharpay who was focusing on the teacher. Miss. Durbus looked at Troy and, then she asked a question and he answered it.

"What is the captial of the UK?" She asked questioning him before walking over to his table.

"I don't know." He realised that he could get into trouble for not listening and not paying attention.

"You've got a detention, Troy." Miss. Durbus said with a last minute warning.

"Well, fine. Give me a detention and I can help the lighting crew." Troy said storming out of the classroom door, which had been his homeroom. He went to the boys toilets and he saw Ryan standing right behind him with no clue to why he was standing behind him.


End file.
